


Love.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Love.

Rio sunk into the passenger sheet as Mick merged onto the freeway - the glittering horizon flying past as the SUV traveled at blinding speed. The night felt a million years long after drops and exchanges, and for once, Rio just wanted to be home. 

The faint sound of vibration brought him back to reality as he slid the phone from his pocket - your face gazing at him from the screen. 

“Hey mama.” His voice soft and smooth as he pressed the bridge of his nose - the sound of your voice easing his tired soul. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be home soon. I love you too.” The call ended quickly as he exited the car for the final stop. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The apartment was silent - bathed in moonlight as Rio padded into the living room, dropping his keys and phone on the table. His body was tired, his mind was tired - he wanted to find solace in you, wrapping you in his arms and letting the day fade away. 

An unlikely friendship turned into an even more unlikely relationship, but yet here you were - your sleeping frame in his bed, blankets dripping on the floor, leaving your legs exposed to the cool air. Meeting you had been a chance, but keeping you around was a choice. Frequently, Rio wondered why someone like you willingly loved someone like him so effortlessly - his closet was stuffed with skeletons, but you unpacked each bag and left him feeling clean. 

Shedding his clothes, he sank into the soft mattress. He felt you shift, your arm sliding across the sheets - searching for him in your sleep. A soft sigh slipping out as you found his body - your arm slipping over his stomach, pulling yourself into his waiting arms. 

“Hey, mama.” His signature rasp brought a smile to your sleepy face - your eyes squinted shut as you laid against him. Your breath was warm against his neck - chills running through his body as you delicately kissed the sensitive spot under his ear. His hand threaded through your hair - as you gently nipped at his soft skin - easing the bite with your tongue as your hand slid down his chisled abdomen. 

“I thought you were asleep.” He jested as your fingers danced across the waistband of his boxer briefs - your palm feeling the tented fabric grow underneath your touch. Your hand slid over his throbbing length, pumping him as you continued to lick and suck the tender spot under his ear. His breathing became labored - his body betraying his desire. He loved to be in control - it was a need, but being the object of your affections left him wanting to slide into your heat and fuck you senseless. 

“Baby.” The term of endearment tumbled out of his mouth as he pushed you down - hovering over your frame. “Look at me.” His command punctuated with a roll of hips - his dick pressing against your core. Your eyes fluttered open - meeting his darkened gaze. A smug smile crept across his face as he repaid the affections - his head dipping low, his lips pressed against yours as his hand slid under your tank top, finding your naked breasts. 

His fingers teased - rolling your nipples into hardened peaks as his tongue danced with yours - a soft battle for dominance. Your hips shifted against his - your breath catching as you felt the pressure against your cloth covered clit. “Don’t tease me.” You sighed into his mouth as he marked your neck - licking and sucking his territory. 

“Let me love you, mama. I’ve missed you all day.” Rio pulled back - his hands resting on your hips, easing your cotton panties off, tossing them to the side. Your legs rested against his muscular shoulders - his kisses dotting your calves - his eyes never leaving yours. “Look at how pretty you are.” A lone digit traced your slit - your chest heaving at the intimacy of the moment. 

“I get to come home and have this pretty pussy before me,” His finger slid in effortlessly, feeling the clench of you, “How did I get so lucky, hm? How did I get so lucky, mama?” You answered with a moan, your back arching as he slid in another digit, curling his long fingers against your walls. His gaze was primal as his thumb pressed against your clit. Your legs pressed against his shoulders - your bodies entangled as his fingers slid in and out of you effortlessly. “Do you think you can come for me?” His voice was taunting, “You can do it, mama.” The sound of your wet pussy against his hand filled the room as you rocked your hips against him - holding yourself still as he flexed in you, hitting the same spot over and over. He dipped forward - his lips pulling at your nipple - his sucking pushing you over as you gushed against his hand - your legs wrapping around him, riding your pleasure as he stilled above you. 

“I knew you could do it.” His hand, covered in your arousal, pumped himself against your twitching core. “I bet I can make you do it again. What do you think?” His dick pressed against your clit - your moans melting into a gasp as he pushed into you. “Fuck,” Your breath caught as he stayed motionless - feeling your wet heat grip him tightly, “Daddy.” 

“Yeah, mama?” He pulled out achingly slow and you swore you felt every ridge as he left you empty. You felt drunk and void of words as your hands raked against his skin - urging him closer. “Do you want something?” He pushed back in. Your hips bucking against his in an effort for more. “Oh, you want this?” He pulled out again - his own resolve crumbling as he sighed at the loss of your tightness. 

“Please, just love me.” Your voice whined as your own finger rubbed your glistening clit. The sight of you masturbating snet chills through his body as he pushed into you roughly. Words were lost as he pulled back - dragging your hips against his as he fucked you slowly. “Fuck,” the erotic sound of your wet pussy hitting against him left him dazed, “You feel so good. You were made for me, mama.” His hand slid around your throat - his thumb caressing your cheek as he thrusted into you. 

Your eyes opened - hooded with lust - as you took his hand, pulling his thumb into your mouth as he grunted at the intimate image. Feeling you suck his fingers as your pussy gripped him tightly left Rio coming undone. “You like that?” He pressed his thumb against your tongue as your legs wrapped around his waist - your hips meeting his. You arched, pulling him into you as you came in rush. Your wetness was enough to break him as he lulled his head back - his hot cum coating you as you held him flush against your slick body. 

The air felt electrified as you both panted - bodies pressed against each other. You audibly sighed as he pulled away from you. You were filled with him and ached with emptiness. He reached for you, pulling your limp body close - sleep creeping blissfully over his body. You nuzzled close - your head resting against his shoulder as you listened to his soft breathing - sleepy love washing over you.


End file.
